


Start of Something

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he's dreaming he wants to write his subconscious a thank you note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something

Mickey’s been back in his home universe one week when there’s a blinding flash of light that heralds the arrival of a smoking hot woman wearing shades, a leather jacket & straddling a motorbike.  
If he’s dreaming he wants to write his subconscious a thank you note.

The woman noticed Mickey’s attention, pulled down her shades and looked him dead in the eye. “Do you need something mate?”

Mickey recovered his wits quickly. “Well, a jug of sangria would be nice but I’d settle for an explanation.”

The woman leaned back coolly. “What if I were to tell you that I’m hunting an alien imposter who is planning on starting a war?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Autons? Slitheen? Krillitanes?”

The woman gave him a broad grin and offered her hand. “Zygons actually but not bad. I’m Ace.”  
 __

_‘Yes you are.’_ Mickey thought before remembering to shake her hand. “I’m Mickey.”

“So Mickey, fancy helping me stop an evil alien plot and then joining me travelling through space and time?”

“Hell yes!” Mickey replied as he hopped on the back of the motorbike. He wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist and got a saucy wink in return. _‘This’_ he thought _‘could be the start of something beautiful and really hot.’_


End file.
